


Let Your Name be Known

by SparkleMoose



Series: Royal Bastard AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleMoose/pseuds/SparkleMoose
Summary: Various ficlets and oneshots that are either AUs or tie into the Royal Bastard AU.





	1. Inhuman Verse PT. I (AU)

> anonymous asked:
> 
> au where the LCs are very inhuman, and bc of it ace spends very little time in insomnia. nyx and libertus knew him as a kid, and so the weirdness just kind of rolls off of them, and also galahd as a whole is just Weird anyways, but if ace spent any amount of time with someone of any rank or standing in insomnia, it would become painfully clear that he is LC to the core. so. ace mostly stays outside the wall and hunts. nyx misses him and doesn't really understand why he stays away so much.
> 
>  

Ace doesn’t like Insomnia. Doesn’t like the way whenever he steps foot into the city it digs it’s claws into like a man starving.

 _Stay,_  the streets of Insomnia croon as he walks them, _Our Prince. Our blood. Our Storm. Ours. Staystaystaystay._

_**Stay.** _

Ace never stays.

* * *

There are times he has fangs; when his mouth stretches too wide and his eyes gleam like torches in the night. There are times when he feels less human and more light and storm. More rain and cloud. There are times he feels like there is something ready to burst out of his skin and ravage everything around him.

(He tries to tell Nyx what it is like once when they had been sixteen and high off the thrill of sneaking out of an Imperial outpost, he tries to tell Nyx what it is like to feel less human and more lightning. More thunder. More rabid-storm and less soft skin and warm flesh.

Nys furrows his brow, “I don’t get it,” he confesses.

Ace doesn’t try to tell him again.)

* * *

After he completes his armiger after he gets drunk and tells Ardyn that he feels more fire-bright than skin and flesh. That he wonders if one day he’s going to burn up. After he asks Ardyn ‘Will it always be like this?’ and ‘How do I stop? Uncle, please, I should be human I should be-’ Ace wakes up to moonlight.

Ardyn isn’t there, yet somehow his answers to Ace’s questions linger all the same.

(‘Yes,’ Ardyn had said, ‘Yes you will always feel the burn of magic under your skin. You will always be more and not enough and you will always be wanting.’

Ace wonders if it wouldn’t be so bad if he didn’t remember what it was like to be truly human. To exist without mage-fire and lightning under his skin. It probably would be easier, Ace thinks, and wonders why he’s here.)

Ardyn comes back within the hour to find Ace sending sparks dancing across his fingers. Ace doesn’t look up at Ardyn until Ardyn bends and presses a kiss to his head.

“Uncle,” Ace asks, “Do you remember?” Do you remember what it was like to be human? To exist without the burn of magic in your veins? Do you remember?

“Yes,” Ardyn says, “Yes I remember.”

* * *

When Ace had left Galahd it felt like he was drowning, like he had ripped out a part of himself and set it on fire.

 _Come back,_ his islands seemed to screech, _Come back, come back, we belong to you. You’re ours._

Ace hasn’t gone back since.

* * *

Ace wants to open a bar, he considers it when he spies the perfect location on a side street near the refugee quarter.

But then Insomnia seems to thrum with contentment and a possessiveness and Ace moves on.

* * *

T hey ask Nyx and Libertus why Ace hasn’t come to Insomnia yet. Why he still lives beyond the Wall and why he still wanders when even Selena had settled down in Lestallum.

Neither of them has an answer for the others.

* * *

I t isn’t that Ace doesn’t like Regis. He has never met the man so he can’t dislike him, it’s just-

It’s just that it’s Regis’ magic Libertus and Nyx use and something inside of Ace hisses at that. Regis has no right to claim what is already taken. Regis has no right to them. They were Ace’s before they were ever Regis’.

Still, when he gets a call from Libertus informing him that Nyx is injured, that Nyx had been injured saving Regis from Glauca he can’t help the way his magic lashes out and rocks the caravan he’s been staying in.

(Ace appears next to Libertus in a flash of angry purple. His magic seems to swirl around him as though he’s preparing to gather it for an attack.

“Lib,” Ace says with too sharp teeth and eyes as bright as a coeurls, “Where is he?”

Libertus blinks, and leads Ace to the where they are treating Nyx.

The king is the first to sense them approaching. He turns, and Ace meets his eye before brushing past him and into the room where Nyx is unconscious.

Beneath his feet, Insomnia seems to sing.)

 

 


	2. Inhuman PT.II (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am...stupidly fond of this au tbh.

There is someone that comes to the city, someone that steps into Insomnia and causes the city to sing, to try and sink its teeth into the person’s skin and bury itself in the marrow of their bones. There is someone that the city, that the soil beneath Regis’ feet won’t stop calling, won’t stop trying to get them to make Insomnia their home.

There is someone out there with the blood of kings that walks the streets of Insomnia as they please and ignores its demands for them to stay. There is a Lucis Caelum that enjoys a freedom their family hasn’t seen in centuries.

Regis does not understand them. Does not understand their desire to brush off the city, their _home_. He does not understand how they can wander the streets of Insomnia and remain unbound, unmoved by her singing.

* * *

Noctis comes to him at times, when both of them can feel Insomnia reaching for the Lucis Caelum that walks her streets, and the two of them listen for an answering song, for a clue as to who this unknown Lucis Caelum is.

“Why doesn’t they stay?” Noctis asks once as the two of them stare into the night sky, eyes gleaming like stars, “It must hurt to leave.”

Regis remembers how his father fared when Galahd was taken from him, how he had gone into shock in the middle of the throne room, how even though it was his choice to pull back the Wall and leave Galahd defenceless he still keened like a dying man as Niflheim marched on its soil.

He remembers how a piece of Mors had burst into flame. How his father had worn a blackened mark over his lung for the remainder of his days.

“I feel,” Regis says, “That there is much about them we will fail to understand.”

* * *

Regis senses them before he feels them. Senses a cacophony of  _rage, grief, mine, mine, mine,_  long before the Glaive leads the Lucis Caelum to where Regis and Cor are speaking outside of the room that houses the Glaive.

The Lucis Caelum meets Regis eyes. The Lucis Caelum is angry enough that light escapes his skin in cracks, that his eyes burn like the embers of a forgotten star and when he brushes past Regis Cor’s hand goes to his sword.

The Glaive that led him here looks between the King and the other Lucis Caelum, as though he’s debating whether to stay with Regis or follow the other Lucis Caelum into the room.

Regis smiles at him with too many teeth. “Let’s follow him, shall we?”

The three of them enter the room to find the Lucis Caelum- ( _Ace_ , Insomnia calls him, _Ace, Aether, Stormborn, Prince of Ruins and Forgotten things. Ace. Aether. **Ours**._) Ace- pressing a kiss to Nyx’s forehead and stroking his cheek in a surprisingly human gesture.

There’s a tenderness in the way, Ace -Aether?- looks at Nyx. A softening of his jaw and a dimming of the light in his eyes that make it seem as though he’s more human than he actually is. As though he’s willing to try and be something he’s not for the sake of the Glaive in a hospital bed.

Regis doesn’t understand it.

(He might have understood it before, might have understood it twenty years ago when Aulea had been alive and Regis had tried to be something he wasn’t as to not scare her. To not drive her away from him.

He might have understood it when Aulea kissed his forehead where it felt like horns should be and told him he needn’t hide.

He might have understood it then.

He doesn’t now.)

The moment is over as quickly as it came, Ace’s head snapping toward them and tilting at an unnatural angle as he considers them.

“Glauca?” he asks, “Dead or alive?” And Regis knows that tone, that soft, sickeningly sweet voice that heralds a storm. His grandmother had used that voice when dealing with her council on more than one occasion.

“Wounded,” Regis answers, “But alive.”

Ace laughs with too many teeth. Regis thinks he can see the shadow of curved horns on Ace’s head.

“Not for long,” Ace promises.

“We need him for information,” Cor says. Ace turns his gaze to Cor and straightens his head.

“No,” he disagrees, eyes flashing white hot, “You don’t.”


	3. Drunk Warping (AU)

“Tredd,” Ace says, entirely too serious for someone who’s drunk off their ass, “Tredd, I’m tellin’ you, I can do anything you can.”

“You can’t warp,” Tredd slurs, leaning against Luche for support.

Ace looks at him and Libertus knows that this is going to end badly. He looks to Nyx, only to find that his brother is just as drunk as Ace.

“Nyx,” Libertus says, “We should stop-”

Ace downs another shot to Sonitus’ cheers and stands up. Nyx is looking at Ace like he’s the most wonderful thing in the world.

“Ace,” Libertus tries, hoping his other brother isn’t as drunk as he looks, “Ace  please you can’t warp.”

“Yesss,” Ace slurs, “I can.”

Then, as if to prove everyone wrong, Ace summons a fucking dagger and throws it across the bar. Libertus is thankful that a) the bar is empty and only their group is there and b-

Yeah, no, the fact the bar is almost empty is about all he’s thankful for because Ace warps into a wall, tries to phase at the last minute and winds up going through the fucking wall.

Tredd cheers. Luche looks like the world’s mysteries have unravelled before him, Nyx seems to be having a heart attack and a boner at the same time.

Libertus wants to go home.

Then Ace is escorted back into the bar by Clarus.

The Shield raises an eyebrow.

Libertus is never allowing Ace to drink again.

* * *

 

“Uncle!” Ace croons, “Uncle is the worst. The best. The Best-Worst.”

“Ace,” Libertus says, “Please shut up.”

“I believe -Ace was it?- should continue talking,” Clarus says, calm and pleasant and Libertus wonders if he can stab the Shield without getting in trouble or dying.

Okay, that’s probably an overreaction, he should be thinking about how to get Ace and their group to bed.

Ace hums and leans back into Nyx’s chest. Giggling when Nyx nuzzles his hair. Sonitus makes a gagging noise. Luche joins in.

“Uncle,” Ace says as if he’s talking about the weather, “Uncle is crazy.” At the nods of the rest of their group Ace continues. “But he’s Uncle. Uncle’s are supposed to be crazy-”

“No, they’re not,” Libertus interjects.

“-Hush,” Ace says, “Hush. Storytime.”

Luche perks up. “Storytime?”

“Yes,” Ace nods, “Storytime. I set Uncle on fire when I met him the first time. He didn’t like that. Went all scary and ‘Arghh’.” Tredd fucking giggles and Libertus wants to use Blizzard on all of them. “But I love him. He’s like. Good. Good At Bad. Bad at Good. But he’s Uncle.” At this, the rest of the group nods. They understand.

Libertus hates that he understands as well. It’s obvious that Clarus doesn’t but Libertus isn’t about to enlighten him on the matter.

“Ace,” Clarus says in that voice that Libertus hates, “How can you warp?”

“King King doesn’t use condoms.”

“Okay!” Libertus says standing up and hating how the dots connect, “That’s it! I am never allowing you to drink again. Go upstairs, to your room and think about what you’ve just said and you-” Libertus glares at Clarus, “-You can come back tomorrow when Ace is sober.”

“As for you two,” Libertus glares at Tredd and Sonitus and Luche, “You can go upstairs too and sleep in the living room. I don’t trust you guys to make it home in one piece.”

“You can’t make usss,” Sontius says even as he stands, swaying on his feet.

“Yes,” Libertus says matter of factly, “I can.”

* * *

 

 

Libertus is a Good Friend which is why he relishes the Oh Shit that crosses Ace’s face. Libertus is a Good Friend which is why he only has one thing to say when Ace looks at him like a lost puppy.

“Deal with it,” Libertus says, “You’re the one that told them the King doesn’t use condoms.”

Nyx makes a noise like a man dying.

“We didn’t need to know that.” Luche squints at Ace. “Ace. How do you know the  King doesn’t use condoms?”

“Did you fuck the King?” Sonitus paraphrases. Ace goes a funny grey colour and looks like he wants the floor to open up and swallow him.

“No!” Ace says, beyond mortified, “I did not fuck the King. Six, he’s-” Ace’s mouth clamps shut before he can get the rest of the words out.

“He’s what?” Cor asks, his eyebrow raised in a manner that reminds Libertus of Ardyn.

Libertus makes a mental note to never let the two meet.

Nyx, recognizing the mulishly stubborn look on Ace’s face groans.

“Ace, honey,” Nyx says, “Tell the nice men how you know that.”

Ace grumbles something under his breath and Libertus gets to watch with great joy how Nyx goes through five stages of disbelief.

“The King is your what?”

Ace avoids looking at anyone.

“He’s my dad,” Ace mutters staring at the nachos Libertus made like they hold the secrets of the universe.

“What the FUCK,” Tredd says, “What do you mean the King is your father?!”

“I mean he fucked my Mom, Tredd. I’m sure you know what sex can result in.”

Before the two can argue Libertus interrupts.

“Well,” Libertus says, “It does explain how the weird shit you’ve got going on.”

“I do not have weird shit going on.”

“The night we fled Galahd before everything went to shit I saw your eyes glowing,” Libertus says pointedly.

Ace blinks. 

“And you didn’t say anything?”

“I figured it was an Ace Thing.”

“…That’s fair,” Luche says, “Now that I think about it a lot of Ace Things can be explained by Magic Bullshit.”

Ace pouts.

Clarus coughs and the banter stops.

“As it stands,” Clarus says,  “We would like to escort all of you to the Citadel to confirm this.”

“Can’t Ace just show you his magic?” Sonitus says.

“I’ve seen his magic,” Clarus says dryly, “But we’re going to need genetic testing to confirm that Ace is Regis’ son. It’s the only thing the Council will accept.”

“They sound like assholes.”

Clarus raises a brow and somehow makes all of them feel ashamed.

Ace looks like he’s thinking of running away.

“Ace,” Libertus warns, “You are not going to go live with your Uncle.”

“Fuck.”

 


	4. Photography With Prompto Reveal (AU)

Prompto takes photos. It’s his Thing. A way for him to relieve his anxiety and spend a moment or two lost in the natural beauty of the world. Prompto’s teachers had always said that he had an artists eye, that he could be famous for his photography is he just had a little more faith in himself.

If it’s one thing that Prompto doesn’t have faith in, it’s himself. He’ll follow his friends to the end of the world and back but if he was alone he wouldn’t even step foot out of his crappy apartment. His friends make him want to be better, make him want to prove that he’s worthy of being there with them.

Maybe that’s why his favourite subject is people. Maybe Prompto sees himself in them, maybe it’s easier for him to come to terms with his feelings when he sees other people struggling with the same emotions.

Maybe that’s why he finds the Galahdian hauling bottle crates into a bar so intriguing. The man carries himself as though there’s a weight on his shoulders that he refuses to let crush him. He carries himself like royalty.

Prompto wants a picture. But he knows better than to take a shot without asking so he asks.

“Uh,” Prompto starts, causing the man to turn to him and quirk a brow even though a smile plays on his lips as he catches sight of Prompto, “Can I take your picture? It’s just- yeah, you’re really photogenic and the lighting here is perfect for you.” Prompto only realizes the last bit is true as he says it, the light of dawn is casting shadows and light across the city street to make it look like the man is crowned by a halo of light.

He looks like one of those old portraits of Lucian Kings in the Citadel.

Prompto’s fingers twitch.

The man sees Prompto’s fingers move around his camera and laughs.

“Of course you can,” he says, a smile on his face that makes him look 100% more attractive which isn’t fair okay, why is Prompto surrounded by so many hot men? “But only if I get a copy.”

Prompto beams. 

“Of course!” He says, “Alright, so if you could just stand a little to the left and- yes perfect!” Prompto’s camera goes off in rapid succession and when he pulls the picture up on the photo viewer Prompto’s breath catches.

There’s the light of dawn around the man, backlighting him as though he were some sort of royalty. His face is set in a serene smile as the sky dyes itself orange and purple above him as the sun slowly rises and despite his ordinary clothing he manages to cast a presence in the picture.

Almost as if Prompto had captured a living moment instead of a still one.

“Dude,” Prompto breathes out, “This is amazing. You should be a model.”

The man laughs.

“Somehow,” he says, “I don’t think that’s in my career path.”

Prompto thinks better of trying to convince the man to decide otherwise. Instead, Prompto asks for the man’s name and where he can find the man so he can deliver the printed picture.

“Ace,” the man says, silver eyes light like the stars, “This is my bar, it’s also a restaurant so you should be able to enter without a problem. Just drop it off whenever it’s ready and I’ll pay you for it.”

Prompto splutters. “No way dude,” he says, “I can’t let you pay me.”

Ace raises a brow. 

“Listen,” he says, “I can tell you have talent by the way your eyes catch everything. I’m not going to let an aspiring artist give me something without paying them.”

“I’m hardly an artist.”

“You are.” Ace says, “And you are not going to win this argument.”

* * *

Prompto does not, in fact, win that argument. Instead, he lets Ace pay him a hundred gil for the photo and pouts.

Ace laughs and ruffles his hair.

* * *

During practice one day, Prompto is taking a break and looking through the photos on his camera when he stumbles across the photo of Ace. He stops for a moment to admire it and nearly drops the camera in shock when a voice comes from behind him.

“Argentum,” Cor says and Prompto nearly squeaks, “Who is that?”

“Huh? Oh! Uh, that’s Ace sir, he was kind enough to model for me when I saw him on my morning jog.”

Cor is silent then he nods.

“Alright,” Cor says, “Break is over, put down the camera  and join the others.”

“Yes sir!”

* * *

A week later Prompto finds out that Ace is literally royalty and almost fucking dies.


	5. Nyx is Possessive (And Also a Dragon) AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just smut

Ace is pretty, Nyx thinks, pausing from his task of turning his husband into a whimpering, mindless mess to look at him. Ace is pretty with his lips swollen from biting kisses and dark marks marring his skin. Ace is pretty with how he whines when Nyx stops his ministrations and tugs at his restraints in an effort to escape to drag Nyx back down.

Nyx grins, sharp and wicked as Ace frowns up at him from his spot beneath Nyx. His husband is wearing a choker made of silver and moonstone that strikes a lovely contrast against the brown of his skin and Nyx takes a moment to admire how stunning his husband looks wearing his stones; his marks and his colors. He takes a moment to appreciate how gorgeous Ace looks underneath him and at his mercy before diving down and capturing Ace’s lips in a biting kiss.

If Nyx is rougher than usual he blames it on having to watch countless nobles, countless humans, try and convince Ace that he belonged with them.

(Ace isn’t theirs, will never be theirs. Nyx has let his magic entwine with Ace’s just as Ace had with him. Nyx wears amethyst in his hair and Ace wears moonstone in his and they belong to each other and nothing will ever change that.)

When Nyx pulls away, Ace tries to chase him only for Nyx’s grin to turn wicked as the silk tying Ace’s hands to the headboard stop Ace from getting what he wants.

Nyx reaches up with a hand to stroke Ace’s jaw and cheekbones and almost purrs in contentment when Ace leans into the touch.

 Ace is his.

(Selena hoards weapons but Nyx has always hoarded people. Has always been prone to looking at those he loves and being unable to stop from thinking ‘Mine’. And Ace?

Ace is precious to him. Precious and lovely and his and he’ll be damned if anyone even thinks of taking Ace from him.)

“Mine,” Nyx says, meeting Ace’s eyes, “You’re mine.”

Nyx lets his hand drop away to brace him on the bed and enters Ace in a movement that has Ace arching into him and moaning. Nyx stills, strong hands holding Ace’s hips in place even as Ace himself tries to grind himself against Nyx’s cock.

“Nyx,” Ace pleads, desperate and wanting and the sound of it goes right to Nyx’s cock, “Nyx please.”

“Say it,” Nyx says, brushing his lips against Ace’s and then moving away when Ace goes for a kiss, “Tell me you’re mine.”

Ace bites his lower lips and Nyx’s eyes zero in on the movement even as Ace tries to move.

Nyx gives a short, hard thrust and watches fascinated as Ace lets his head fall back against the pillow and moans.

Six, Nyx could listen to Ace moan for hours.

“I’m yours,” Ace says, “Nyx please, I’m yours-” Ace doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Nyx starts moving, starts fucking Ace with hard thrusts that have Ace begging for more.

That have Ace begging for Nyx.

“They can’t fuck you like this can they?” Nyx asks, “They can’t make you beg for them, can’t make turn you into a withering mess, can they? You wouldn’t beg for their cock, for them to fuck you like you do with me, would you?”

Ace groans bearing his neck and the silver moonstone choker that adorns it and Nyx hisses at the sight, at the reminder that Ace is his. 

A hand goes between them to stroke Ace’s cock.  Thick and leaking and later Nyx will have it in his mouth and Ace’s hands in his hair but for now he strokes it, makes Ace twitch and whine and watches every expression that passes Ace’s face.

“No,” Ace says, “No I wouldn’t- I don’t want anyone but you. Nyx please I’m yours. Nyx please.”

Grinning Nyx laughs and presses a lingering kiss to the lips that have driven him to distraction more than once.

“Yes,” Nyx agrees, “You’re mine.”

Ace comes with a gasp, shaking in his restraints and he doesn’t mind when Nyx finishes in him. Doesn’t seem to mind when Nyx smothers his face in kisses.

“Hmm,” Ace mumbles when his restraints are discarded and wraps an arm around Nyx, “You’re mine too.”

“Yeah,” Nyx says, “I’m yours.”


End file.
